


Сказка про пиратов: Вместо эпилога

by LazyRay



Series: Сказка про пиратов [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay





	Сказка про пиратов: Вместо эпилога

\- Ну, напрасно вы так, – укорил капитан Кирк, поглядывая на цепи. – Я, конечно же, пришел не один.  
\- Твоего дружка Пайка мы тоже поймали, – ласково уверила прекрасная пиратка.  
Кирк хмуро покосился на нее. Девушка, вероятно, сердилась, что ее охмуряли с исключительно корыстными целями.  
\- Я не про Пайка говорю, милая.  
Хотя если с другом что-то случилось, он лично оторвет ей голову.  
\- Неужели? И где же тогда твоя подмога, – пиратка погладила острием ножа беззащитную шею своего пленника.  
Космическая эра – и такие анахронизмы! Поразительно!  
\- Подмога дуется на меня, – объяснил Кирк, предусмотрительно откинув голову назад. – Я не успел попрощаться.  
\- Покинул и ее тоже, полной надежд после твоих лживых уверений и обещаний?  
Кажется, кто-то переносит свою обиду на весь мужской род на одного конкретного пленника. И уж ей-то он точно ничего не обещал! Однако доля истины в ее словах все-таки была.  
\- Не совсем, – чуть виновато ответил Кирк.  
\- Не совсем, – согласился Спок, появляясь за спиной пиратки и эффективно устраняя ее из беседы.  
\- Любовь моя! – счастливо воскликнул Кирк и нежно прогремел цепями. – Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться.  
Спок сурово сложил руки на груди, не торопясь освобождать милого из цепей. Кирк знал, что Спок у него умничка и не стал бы тянуть с освобождением, будь на базе пиратов хоть одна бодрствующая душа.  
\- Жаль, что это оказалось не взаимно, – отрезал Спок.  
Ах. Не дуется. Негодует. Охвачен праведным гневом!  
\- Радость моя, не мог же нищий пират из орионского захолустья вот так просто выйти за вулканского принца? Я искал себе блестящее приданое!  
Спок выглядел задумчивым. Более задумчивым, чем всегда. Крепость жаждет сдаться, понял Кирк и послал любимому свой самый честный тигриный взгляд и самую непристойную призывную улыбку.  
Воззвание к самым высоким чувствам и самым примитивным инстинктам не прошло незамеченным. Спок дрогнул, заколебался и, конечно, пал.  
\- Так ты нашел сокровище? – спросил он, освобождая возлюбленного из оков.  
\- Конечно, – победно улыбнулся Кирк, заключая своего освободителя в объятья. – Я уже держу его в своих руках.  
Спок совершенно не по-вулкански закатил глаза, но окончательно оттаял и ответил на поцелуй.  
\- А если серьезно... – сказал Кирк некоторое время спустя и хитро и победно улыбнулся.


End file.
